madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part three, Chapter two
Chapter two of Spark of Rebellion, part three. Plot The Penguins of Madagascar and co have arrived at Cleveland-Lloyd in their stolen transport, along with the stolen starfighter, "I'll send in our transponder code as soon as we know Blik is there" Kowalski stated, "Sheen?" Classified asks, "well here goes nothing" Sheen says and begins to track Blik's scent, "so anything?" Elesa the Dilophosaurus asks, "give him a minute" Corporal rebuffs, "we already have a minute" Elesa notes, "Sheen is he there?" Roark the Dinheirosaurus also asks slightly anxious, "he's there, he's alive" Sheen declares having sensed it, "sending codes" Kowalski said and sends a transmission. "Transport six three three seven eight clear for docking" one imperial responds back, "they bought it" Kowalski cheers, "Faragonda send in Bella's present" Skipper requests and Faragonda gladly does, having their stolen fighter join the gathering of other fighters in the dreadnought's docking bay, being the last in line, "that's not regulation" a Plesiosuchus informs noticing this fighter's different coloration, "I kinda like it" a Muraenosaurus admits finding fascination in the coloration, however what they don't know is that it's booby-trapped with EMP by Short Fuse, Faragonda and Rico who trigger it, "they're here, so predictable" Squint the Gnathosaurus guesses as the dreadnought loses almost all power, "we've lost main power, some kind of pulse-detonation in bay-five" one imperial informs, "go to axillary power" Dooku the Kimmerosaurus orders. Meanwhile the good-guys dock on an airlock, and all but the circus animals depart, "this shouldn't take long, keep the engine running" Elvis recommends, then they break in, "these guys will wake up soon" Ike notes to some unconscious imperials, "how soon?" Short Fuse wonders, "too soon I reckon" Corran the Dracopelta guesses, "come on, this way" Sheen says and leads the way. "The dreadnought is down to emergency power and life-support only" one imperial informs Dooku, "I'm sending an all-clear message to the rest of the fleet, as soon as we miss interval they send reinforcements, and that interval is up now" Dooku declares and sees a near-by cruiser deploy a pair of troop-carriers to his dreadnought, they land in the bottom hanger and release their contents, the circus had noticed to and immediately warns the others, "guys they've just had reinforcements arrive" Alex alerts, "reinforcements already? that was fast" Harry remarks, "don't worry, on a ship this big it'll take them a while to find us" Miyuki settles feeling pretty confident, or so she thought, as in less than a second in their trek they cross paths, "drop your weapons, forelimbs up" one imperial orders, "they found us" Clover laments and fires one of Rico's grenades and they all backtrack, only to be stopped by the other squad, "it's the animal-heroes this way" another imperial orders, however the good-guys managed to barricade themselves behind a door, "stand back" Faragonda orders and jams the door shut so it wouldn't be opened, "pretty clever, now what" Bella asks, "Blik is down that hall, they just cut off our only way to get to him" Sheen laments, "might be our only way but it's not yours" Maurice notes pointing to an air-vent, all the kid-animals climb to continue to Blik, "lets go lets go" Elvis advices as the adults move off. Meanwhile the circus contacts the same mystery-animal that Roark was talking too, "this is pinaco, who is this?" he asks. Back with the kid animals they've finally reached the prison area, and locate Blik, "turns out you taught me pretty well" Sheen compliments, "you shouldn't have come here but I'm glad you did" Blik expressed, "we would've all done the same to each other, some of us have" Mort guessed, they free Blik from the torcher table and began to carry him. Back with the adults they attempted to go in an elevator but it too was filled imperials, whom Kicker repels, "hope the kids found Blik by now" he begged. Back with the kids and Blik, they went into the engine area only to see Squint dead-ahead, "let me barrow these" Blik says to the kids taking their laser-sabers, "yeah no problem" Private complied, Blik launches volleys of slashes while Squint slashes back, during the fight Elesa notices Squint holding Blik's stuff and swipes them for her, which Squint notices, "at last, a fight that might be worthy of my time" he taunts and engages all of them at once, however he managed to best them all and on top of that flings his saber boomerang-style at Elesa, creating a huge gash across the left side of her muzzle, making her look like Rico and also knocking her and the others off the bridge, "no!" Blik howls fearing the worst, but immediately glares at Squint, "that was a mistake" he growls, "why? because you have no one left to die for you?" Squint taunts, "no, because I have nothing left to fear" Blik corrects and once again engage. Back with the adults they were circling around until they notice the knocked-out imperials were waking up, "the other troopers are waking up" Julien informs, "that puts twice as many between us and the circus-goers" Buck laments, "I think I have an alternate plan, here's part one" Obi-wan offers and throws a grenade at the troopers in-front of them which spews smoke and the heroes jet, "part two we go to bay-five" Obi-wan adds, "huh where your masterpiece is" Marlene humors, "that's got nothing to do with this" Bella objects, "Sheen we're finding another way out, Sheen guys can you here me?" Eva says through the comm but becomes worried that no one is answering, she began to fear the worst. Stay tuned for Spark of Rebellion, part three, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series